You belong with me : Edward and Bella Style
by PaperbackWriter17
Summary: Based on "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift. I know its been done before. But I decided to write my own. E/B. Oneshot. HUMAN! ..... NO I DO NOT own TAYLOR SWIFT'S YOU BELONG WITH ME, OR TWILIGHT. 0: R&R PLEASEE.


**Et While I have insane writers block for my other story "Miracle" ********-Go check it out.  
I have decided to do a little one shot, which I have been debating on doing, since there is loads out there already, I wasn't going to write this story. However, I decided I would give it a shot. Seeing as I love Taylor Swift, and Twilight. Sorry if it sucks, I tried.**

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she just won't give it to me. Although I wouldn't mind borrowing Jacob (0: **

**Whole story is in BPOV**

**You belong with me. : Edward and Bella Style.**

I was sat in my room and I looked out of my window, only to see Edward-the guy who had been my best friend since preschool- stood in his room, pacing, on his phone. To Tanya no doubt. Urghh, what does he see in _her. _He knew her a week and he claims he could tell how she felt about him, if she really felt that much, would she really be kissing other guys.

Edward knew this though; he knew she was with other guys; he just never had proof, so he swallowed her lies and tried to convince himself everyone else was lying.

He threw his phone down on the bed and I picked up a piece of paper and wrote.  
"You ok"

He looked up and smiled, then I saw him grab a piece of paper and start writing  
"Tired of drama" I saw him sigh.

I wrote a reply

"Sorry  "

He shrugged.

I started writing again "YO…" **(A/N, Yes I changed what she wrote but I'm going to change a few other things too, it's for the story)** But I looked up and he was gone.

  
_Next Day _

I was sat out front on the park bench, when Edward came over to me, and sat down, he could tell something was wrong with me, this thought made me sigh, if only he knew. I mumbled something about "Guy Trouble" and he put his arm around me to comfort me, telling me this guy was an idiot. I really had to stop myself laughing at that. Being with him was only too easy.

Just then, _she_, she being Tanya pulled up and Edward got up and walked over to her stupid shiny red car, she glared at me and then pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away and pushed him back into the sheet, glaring at me again.

_Next Day at school._

"Bella come on" My best friend-and Edwards twin sister- Alice called me.

"I don't wanna go," I moaned.

Just then, Alice, Rosalie-my other best friend- , Jasper-Alice's boyfriend and another friend of mine and Edwards-, Emmett-my big brother, Rosalie's boyfriend and Edward's best friend- Renesmee-My little sister- and her Boyfriend Jacob.-Another one of mine and Edwards friends, although he was closer to me than Edward. I laughed, I was the only one not paired off

"Bella, come on, it's only for a few hours, just ignore Tanya" Jasper told me. My best friends, being my best friends knew all about the fact that I was so insanely in love with Edward. They also knew how evil Tanya was. Jasper and Emmett had caught her making out with Mike Newton who was in my year and then later on that day Renesmee found her kissing Eric Yorkie, a guy from the year above.

Reluctantly I let Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee drag me out of the room to play Bella Barbie, Who knew my little sister had so much force, as to be able to drag me out of the room as well.

We pulled up outside school and walked in taking our place in the bleachers, I could see Edward warming up and I could see Tanya practicing her cheer routine with her team. It was always like this. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.

I sighed and Emmett looked at me  
"One day lil sis, he'll see that what he's been looking for has been here the whole time"

I sighed again; Emmett was usually good at making me feel better, even if what he said wasn't exactly right.

_2 Hours Later_ **  
**

The game ended and Edward walked over to the cheerleaders and Tanya kissed him. I felt like I was about to cry, she glared up and me again. She was using him. Using him to get to me. I could, I would NEVER hurt him like that. I loved him to much.**  
**I ran out trying to hold in my tears, got in my old rusty Chevy truck and drove home. My dad, Charlie, was at a police thing down in Seattle so it was just me and Renesmee- as Emmett was staying at Rosalie's- home alone tonight. Esme-Edward and Alice's mom- promised to check up on me, she –and her husband Carlisle- were really like second parents to me.

Renesmee would be home soon, I looked at the clock and it said 11:00pm, I heard the front door open and I assumed it was Renesmee. I looked down for my bag, and realised I must have left it in Alice's car. I'd get it tomorrow. I sat by my window and looked up at the stars. I remembered a conversation with Edward-before Tanya-, talking about how the night was nice, peaceful, without the night we would never see the stars. I almost told him how I felt that night. Almost.

My bedroom door opened, and before I could turn around and speak to Renesmee I heard a voice behind me.

"The moon is beautiful," the voice whispered

"But its nothing, not with you here in comparison" I spun around and saw Edward, stood there holding my bag.

I stood up, reached out to get it from him, and then I turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

He took a deep breath before answering,

"I came to tell you, that I broke up with Tanya, after I caught her kissing James. But I also came to tell you that wasn't the only reason I broke up with her "

He looked me in the eyes and I gulped

"I came off the football field to see you had gone. I walked in the car park and I overheard the guys all-talking about you, about the way you felt about someone, about how in love you were with someone, how that person was so blind and an idiot, and that someone was the reason you were in so much pain and the reason you just left. I couldn't believe you would feel this way about someone, and not even tell me, your own best friend. But I felt this feeling inside me, a feeling I'd never felt before.. Jealousy. I didn't even feel this with Tanya, knowing she was with other boys. I realised who they were talking about then. And I realised that they were right about that guy being an idiot. That is the main reason why I broke up with Tanya, seeing her with James, just helped really. A lot."

I starred at him in shock.

"Now, Bella. I understand If I am completely wrong and if you don't feel the same way, But I want you to know, I love you. I _have_ always loved you-I just didn't realise it- and I _will_ always love you. And if it was me they were talking about, I'm sorry for putting through that much pain. I hope you can forgive me"

He starred at me waiting. After what seemed like a year he spoke again

"I'm wrong aren't I? It isn't me, I was just shallow enough to think it was"

He turned and went to talk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me.

"I love you too" I whispered, smiling. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he leant down to kiss me.

It was amazing, breathtaking.

I pulled away and leaned me head against his chest

"and there's nothing to forgive"

I looked up and he smiled at me

I reached over to grab my bag and I tripped and dropped it, the contents spilling over the floor, Edward bent down and un folded a piece of paper, it was too late for me to do anything when I finally realised what it was. He looked at me, he knew it was from the notebook I used when we spoke to each other, through the window.

"I uh... That was just... uh," I stammered

He held out the piece of paper and I saw my scruffy writing across the page

_YOU BELONG WITH ME_.

He chuckled.

"You don't have to say anything Bella, It doesn't matter. Anyway its 110% true,

I do belong with you."

And he pressed his lips to mine one more time.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Sorry if it completely sucked. I did try, I just had this idea in my head and I saw how other people did it, and decided to write my own. I changed a few things, like the ending, and what she wrote, I also had to add in the Cullens, including Renesmee and Jacob.**

IF you review **Constructive criticism**** only please…**

-Bella. (0:


End file.
